


I'd Do It For You

by itsametaphorforlife



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Nick Clark - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i'm not sure what else to tag, just pure shameless smut i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsametaphorforlife/pseuds/itsametaphorforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You confront Nick about putting his life at risk. Feelings come to surface. Takes place directly after 2x01 and during 2x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Do It For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fanfic in ages, and the first I've ever written for Nick Clark. I hope it satisfies, if not, well I'll be writing a lot more, so hopefully I'll get better for you. :)

You had admired the heroic way Nick jumped in the water to save Chris, even though Chris didn’t need (or want) to be saved, but when Nick swam towards that abandoned yacht you nearly had a panic attack. With the floating dead surrounding, and Nick nowhere in sight, you had wanted to jump in after him and were about to do so when a firm grip tightened around your arm.

“Don’t be foolish.” Strand said, staring at the bullet- riddled boat. “He’ll be fine.” And he was. After several long seconds (it felt more like hours), Nick burst through water and made his way towards Travis and Chris. Seeing him safely reach the deck, you turned and stormed to your room, knowing if you had stayed a second longer you would have slapped him or kissed him, and both seemed wildly inappropriate at the time. 

You sat on your bed and held your hand to your chest, trying to calm your nerves. You didn’t know why this had affected you so much especially since you have been in countless situations now with the roaming dead. You had liked Nick well enough since you met him in the cells, and now it seemed you were developing a...ugh, crush on him. But this was something more than just a crush. Seeing Nick in that water, surrounded by the dead and being helpless to save him, that worried you more than anything. It made you downright angry that he ignored you and Madison by going into that boat, and it made you furious that he had this affect on you and that he couldn’t care less. 

You heard Madison yelling in the hallway, scolding Nick no doubt. Several minutes pass and you hear heavy footsteps make their way to your door. You braced yourself as he lightly knocked on the door. “(Y/N)?” Nick said softly. “Can I come in?” 

“Yeah.” You said dryly, crossing your arms as he entered the small room. Nick was still shirtless from his shower, but had apparently put on pants before visiting you. “Good,” You thought to yourself, “If he had come with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, I don’t know what I’d do.”  
Nick saw the look on your face and frowned, “Oh god,” He said, “I’m not going to get scolded by you too am I?” Nick closed the door and leaned against it, facing you. 

You wanted to scream at him but found you couldn’t. You sighed loudly. “I really should, Nick, but I don’t think I have the energy to at this moment.” It was true, you were starting to feel more tired than angry. 

“Why is everyone making a big deal out of this? I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“By what, Nick?” You asked, standing up and facing him. “By almost getting yourself killed out there?”

“I thought I heard someone!” He argued. 

“And what were you going to do if you found someone? Huh? Strand wouldn’t let God, Himself on this boat. And if that person were sick? Or bitten?” 

“ I had to try, at least! We’re still trying to help people, right? Besides, I would have figured something out.” 

“Mmmhm.” You said, thinking about Strand, knowing there would be no way in hell he would ever let someone on his boat, let alone a bitten person. 

“I would have, (Y/N). I would find a way to convince Strand that we can still be good people.” You just stared at him, his brown eyes locked on yours. “Believe me, I’d do it for you.” You opened your mouth but found no words, Nick continued anyways. “If you were injured or bitten...I’d find a way, even if I had to do something I might regret, I’d find a way to convince Strand. I’ve done it before haven’t I?” 

“That was different,” Your voice seemed very distant now. “That was a cell and I wasn’t bitten.” 

He stood up straight, no longer leaning on the door, moved forward and placed a hand on your shoulder. “I still would have found a way.” Your anger melted away from you as you leaned up and kissed him. Nick’s body was tense for a moment. He clearly wasn’t expecting you to do that. Embarrassed, you went to pull away, just to find that Nick had wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer, deepening the kiss. His lips were warm and hungry. You could feel his bare chest against your shirt and wanted more. 

You pulled away and looked up at Nick who appeared to be confused. “Lock the door.” You said with new-found courage, hoping it wasn’t overstepping. Nick smirked and quickly obeyed, having only let go of you for a moment before scooping you back up in his arms and leading you to the bed. 

You sat on the edge and kicked off your shoes. You were about to remove your shirt when you heard Nick whisper, “Let me.” You blushed and lifted your arms above your head as Nick removed your shirt. Nick dropped the shirt on the floor behind him and grabbed your breasts in both hands, massaging them through your bra as he trailed kisses up your neck and along your jawline. He kissed you passionately on the lips as he unclipped your bra and discarded it. 

Your lips parted as Nick began to trail kisses down your neck and to your breasts. You moaned softly as he began to suck on your left breast, lightly brushing his teeth against the tender nipple. He repeated this action on the other breast and began kissing your stomach and thighs.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Nick said, almost breathless. He unzipped your jeans and you leaned back as he wiggled them off of you. Nick got on his knees between your legs and looked up at you through his long hair. “You’re going to want to sit up for this.” You obliged. Nick smiled and said, “Now spread your legs, just a little more.” Again you obeyed and noticed a small moan escape from Nick’s mouth as he looked at you. 

Nick kissed the inside of your thighs, allowing his lips to leave a slightly burning mark. You can feel his hot breath as slid his tongue over the lips of your vagina. You moaned and arched your back as Nick began to move his tongue inside of you, circling in and out and over the lips. Nick traced his tongue to your clit and you nearly screamed with delight as he played with the sensitive skin. As Nick worked your clit he inserted a finger inside of you. You stifled back a moan as as you adjusted to him, and nearly lost it when he added a second, knowing you can take it, and began to pump them inside you. “Oh, fuck.” You murmured as you threw your head back. You looked down to see Nick staring up at you as he worked his fingers and his tongue against you. You could feel his smile against your clit as he worked his fingers faster and faster. You clenched around them and knew you were close. “Shit,” You moaned. 

“Cum for me.” Nick said working his fingers faster. “Oh god you’re so tight. Come on, cum for me.” And in a wave the heat from your core seemed to burst through you. You felt yourself cum around his fingers. Nick smiled up at you and a shiver ran through your body as he pulled out his fingers from within you. You collapsed on the bed, legs numbing and clit pulsing. 

You regained your breath and propped yourself up on your elbows to see Nick pulling off his pants. You smirked as you saw how big and hard he was. “I guess I should repay the favor?” You said, meeting his brown gaze. The thought of orally pleasing him was turning you on already.  
Nick shook his head. “Some other time maybe. But today we’re focusing on you.” You pouted your lips and whimpered, causing him to laugh.”You’re adorable even when you beg. But here,” He said, climbing on the bed next to you and holding out his middle and index finger, both of which were still wet with your cum. “If you really want something in your mouth,” Nick whispered in your ear, “Taste yourself. You’re amazing.” You met his gaze with yours and didn’t break eye contact as you took both his fingers in your mouth. You sucked his fingers methodically, liking the taste of yourself. Nick pulled out his fingers and pulled you in for an open mouthed kiss.  
Your mind began to swirl as you wrapped your legs around his waist. Nick pulled you both fully onto the bed and kissed you harder, hungrier. You broke the kiss and repositioned yourself between him and the bed. “You good?” He asked. You nodded and he lowered himself into you. You both moaned as you took in his size. You wrapped your legs tighter around his waist as he began to thrust into you. He started slow at first, while he lowered his chest to yours. You loved the feeling of your flesh against his and the way he moved in you. 

“Uhh.” You moaned wanting more, needing more. Nick knew the cue and began to move faster and deeper in you, causing him to curse under his breath. “Harder.” You heard yourself demand, and Nick obliged, your bodies aflame now, sweat beading your foreheads. He kept going harder and deeper until you were sure the whole boat could hear what was going on. Your head swirled as Nick thrust himself in and out of you. 

“Are-are you,” Nick tried to speak but was having a hard time catching his breath. You nodded, feeling the familiar heat rise through you. You were going to cum any second. “Me too.” Nick moaned and tilted back his head, face reddening. You both moaned loudly as you came together. Nick collapsed on the bed beside you, and you both just laid there for a moment trying to catch your breath. 

“Hey (Y/N)?” Nick asked through steadying breaths. 

“Yeah?” You replied, turning on your side to face him. 

“Should we go back up to dinner before the others suspect something?”

“Nah.” You replied, draping your arm over him and leaning your head against his warm, bare chest. You couldn’t care less what the others thought, when Nick wrapped his arms around you and lazily combed one hand through your hair, you were at peace and that was enough.


End file.
